Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to data handling, and in particular to an application program interface (API) affording data replication in a synchronized manner.
The increase in power and flexibility of data warehouses, has encouraged the sharing/replication of database data between multiple consumers. One challenge with such approaches is to efficiently maintain accurate synchronization between master data and data replicated therefrom for external consumption.
In an employment context, for example, an employee's status may be slated to change as of a certain future date (e.g., an upcoming marriage date resulting in a name change). However it would be premature to actually change the data stored in the data warehouse until that future (marriage) event actually occurs.
Nonetheless, master employment data stored internally by an entity, may be called for periodic accurate access and replication by external third parties (e.g., providers of payroll and/or benefits services).
Conventional approaches may seek to address this issue by implementing specialized data persistence in middleware, in order to track the changes of employee data and to filter out future changes. However, such approaches can render integration more complex, and require application logic to be provided in the middleware. Also, the persistence of data in the middleware can consume scarce and expensive storage resources.